A tears after the Sunset
by Fresya05
Summary: A Tears after the SunsetAlam kong di ganon kadali kalimutan ang past.Sabi nila Past is Past, madaling isipin pero mahirap yun gawin.I want to forget may past experience.Masakit ang mawalan ng minamahal.Lalo na kung nagbigay sya Alam kong di ganon kadali k


A Tears after the Sunset

p Alam kong di ganon kadali kalimutan ang past.  
Sabi nila "Past is Past", madaling isipin pero mahirap yun gawin.  
I want to forget may past experience.

Masakit ang mawalan ng minamahal.  
Lalo na kung nagbigay sya ng magagandang memory  
The past is the past, the present is present and the future is future.  
How we will survive to this sorrowful moment?

br Mahirap ang naging karanasan namin ni Joseph. Alam kong may part sa relasyon namin na mali kaya tutol dun ang mga magulang namin. Pero kahit ganon tiniis namin pareho yun. May mga part na nga na ilan beses na kaming muntik mag break pero naayos din naman yun. Naaawa ako sa kalagayan natin. Dahil hindi nagbibigay ng reason ang mga parent namin kung bakit ayaw nila sa relationship namin.  
Lagi sinasabi sakin ni Joseph kapag may mga problema kami, " Diana makinig ka, Love cannot exist without freedom, kaya gagawa ako ng paraan to become better this relationship."  
Kaya lumalaban ako. Malapit na ang anniversary namin ni Joseph at alam kong paghahandaan nya iyon . One day umuwi ako sa bahay, bandang 8:27 pm naiyon ng gabi.  
"Saan ka galing.?" Tanong sakin ni mommy.  
Kinakabahan ako ng mga oras na iyon. "Sa mall po" sagot kong may pagkamahina ng boses.  
"Kasama mo nanaman ba si Joseph.?" Pagalit nyang tanong   
At dahil sa inis ko sinagot ko sya. "oo kasama ko sya" sagot kong pataas ang boses.  
"Diba sinabihan na kita na wag kang makikipag kita sa lalake na iyon" Galit nyang sabi sakin.  
Madalas mangyari sakin yun at sanay na din naman ako, pero always kaming nag tatalo ni mommy pag dating kay Joseph. Di ko maintindihan kung ano talaga ang mali sa relationship namin at kahit si Joseph ay ganon din naman. Dumiretsyo ako sa room ko para di na lumalala pa ang away namin. Di ko mapigilan ang umiyak. Tumunog ang cellphone ko, Tumatawag si Joseph at sinagot ko iyon.

"Hello " matamlay kong boses.  
"Umiiyak ka ba Diana.?" Tanong nya sakin na may pag aalala.  
Alam kong kilalang kilala na nya ako at wala akong maitatago sa kanya. Nang mga oras na iyon pinalakas nya ang loob ko

I love him so much at ganon din naman sya sakin. Ilan araw nalang at anniversary na namin. Nag iisip ako ng maibibigay ko sa kanya. At ng mga oras na din iyon ay nakaisip ako. Isang portrait na mismong gawa ko. Naisip ko na din na mag bake ng cake. Tinawagan ko ang isang kong kaibigan para sa kanila ako mag bake, dahil kapag sa amin baka di pa ako payagan ni mommy. Pag dating ng hapon ay nag kita kami ng Jospeh para makapag usap kahit sandali

"Hi" bati ko sa kanya  
" I miss you and I love you" sagot ni Joseph sakin  
Di ko alam kung bakit, pero natuwa naman ako sa sinabi nya na iyon. Alam kong malungkot sya pero tinatago na iyon.

"Kamusta ang araw mo ngayon" tanong ko sa kanya  
"ok naman dahil nakita nanaman kita eh"sagot nya sakin  
"ikaw talaga puro pang bobola naman ang sinasabi mo sakin"sabi ko sa kanya  
"di noh! Ako mangbobola for what some reason naman".sabi nya sakin  
"nothing"sagot ko sa kanya.

Di ko alam pero parang kakaiba sya ng mga oras na iyon lalo na ng bigla nalang niya akong niyakap  
"You know what?, my life is complete right now because you're here to me."  
"are you ok" tanong ko sa kanya  
"of course, namimiss lang talaga kita" sabi nya sakin na pag ka malambing na boses  
" and I miss you too"sagot ko sa kanya  
"sorry diana sa lahat ng mga kasalanan ko sayo, alam kong di ako perfect pero thanks for loving me, I know na magiging malaya din tayo, yun walang tinataguan, yun walang takot na nararamdaman kapag magkasama tayo." Sabi nya sakin  
"Di ba nakag usapan nanatin yan, ano bang nangyari sayo?" tanong ko na may pag aalala sa kanya.  
Di na nya ako sinagot ng mga oras na iyon. Umuwi ako at nag isip isip.  
Dumating ang araw ng anniversary namin. Nakatanggap ako ng text sa kanya at binati nya ako, binati ko din sya. Pag dating ng tanghali ay umalis na ako at pumunta ako sa kaibigan ko para mag bake na cake. Inayos ang lahat para maging maganda at maayos yun. Nakatanggap uli ako ng message at sabi nya pumunta daw ako dun dati. Ang place na gustong gusto nya. Hindi ko alam kung anong binabalak ni Joseph. At Lumipas ang oras at pumunta nga ako dun. Alam kong inayos nya talaga ang lugar na iyon. Alam nyang mahilig ako sa white rose at tulip at nilagyan nya nga iyon. Habang paakyat ako sa hagdang di ko alam na may video dun, binivideohan nya ako. Para daw may survinir sya sa anniversary namin. Tumugtog sya sa kanyang organ, tinugtog nya ang mga favorite songs namin. Masaya talaga ako ng mga oras na iyon.  
"How nice naman" sabi ko sa kanya  
"syempre ako pa" sabi nya sakin  
Tinignan nya ang dala dala ko

"ano yun" tanong nya sakin  
"nagbake ako ng cake para satin" sagot ko sa kanya  
"tagala thank's ha, teka umupo ka na may ibibigay ako sayo, gift ko yan for you" sabi nya sakin  
"really patingin nga"sabi ko sa kanya  
Isang kwentas yun at talagang nagustuhan ko iyon. May pindat yun ng isang pearl sa pagitang ng dalawa pang bato.  
"yan ang pinagawa ko birthstone ko yan at yun white pearl ay birthstone mo naman" sabi nya sakin.  
"thank you" wala akong ibang masabi kung di iyon..  
Binigay ko din ang regalo ko sa kanya at nagustuhan din naman daw nya lalo na daw gawa ko pa. Masaya ako ng mga oras na iyon. Pero di ko akalain na iyon na pala yun huli..mag kasama kaming pinapanood ang pag lubog ng araw dahil gusto daw nyang makita ang pag lubog ng araw.  
"Alam kong sa pag lubog ng araw ay may maayos na gabi na darating" sabi nya sakin..  
Magkahawak kami ng kamay, mahigpit ang hawak nya sa kamay ko na parang ayw na nya akong pakawalan. Bigla ni akong niyakap ng mahigpit..  
"I love you so much Diana" sabi nya sakin  
"I love you too". Sagot ko sa kanya  
Ang tagal ng pag yakap na iyon na para bang wala ng bukas. Binitawan nya ako at tinitigan hinawakan nya ang mukha ko.  
"Thank's for being there to me, masaya ako na nakilala kita" sabi nya sakin  
Pag kasabi nya ng mga salita na iyon ay bigla nalang nya akong hinalikan.. Masaya talaga ako ng mga oras na iyon parang ayaw ko ng ngang matapos yun. Sabay kaming bumababa sa Apartment na tinutuluyan nya. Di ko akalain ng naroon para si Mommy.  
"Diana!!!" sigaw ni mommy  
"Mommy" gulat ko  
"halika na umuwi ka na" pag pumilit sakin ni mommy  
"Pero mommy"  
"Tara na" pag pumilit nya sakin  
"Tita sandali lang po" sabi ni Joseph  
"wag kang make alam dito, at pwede ba layuan mo nga ang anak ko"sabi ni mommy  
Pinapasok ako ni mommy sa kotse, umiiyak ako ng mga oras na iyon. Pero di ko akalain na hahabulin kami ni Joseph, Umiiyak ako sa loob ng kotse, nakaramdam ako ng galit. Wala akong ka alam alam n hinahabol kami ni joseph pero di ko akalain na mangyayari ang bagay na iyon. Di ko alam kung pano nangyari iyon, Isang Itim na kotse na parang walang preno ay bigla na lamang bumangga. Pinahinto ko ang kotse at bumababa ako. Nakita ko mismo at sa harapan ko pa, duguan si Joseph, Nang mga oras na iyon pakiramdam ko binagsakan ako ng langit at lupa. Tumakbo ako at pinuntahan ko sya. Di ko alam kung ano ang gagawin ko. Di din makapaniwala si mommy, iyak ako ng iyak ng mga oras na iyon. Hanggang sa hospital ay umiiyak ako.  
Di ko alam ang gagawin ko, halos mabaliw ako ng mga oras na iyon.  
"Diana" tawag sakin ni mommy  
Halos di nya ako makausap ng mga oras na iyon. Masakit sakin ang nangyari. Dumating doon ang parent ni Joseph. At galit ng humarap sakin.

"Anong nangyari sa kanya Diana, sagutin mo ako" tanong sakin ng mommy nya   
Di ako makasagot, Tahimik ako ng mga oras na iyon at walang imik, iyak lang ng iyak. Lumipas ang ilan minuto lumabas ang Doctor sa emergency room.  
"Sorry pero ginawa ko na ang lahat , wala talaga"sabi ni doctor  
Halos di ako makahinga sa narinig ko Patay na si Jospeh, ayokong maniwala ng mga oras na iyon pero iyon ang totoo. Bigla akong tumayo at nag lakad papuntang emergency room. Di ko alam kung ano ang ginagawa ko ng mga oras na iyon. Sa pinto tumayo ako doon at tinititigan ko ang ginagawa ng mga nurse kay Joseph.  
After mangyari iyon umuwi kami ni mommy, Kinausap nya ako. Dederesyo na sana ako sa room ko,

"Alam mo ba kung bakit kami tutol sa relasyon nyo?" sabi sakin ni mommy  
Nakatayo lang ako sa harap ng hagdang at hinihintay kung ano pa ang sasabihin ni mommy.  
"Aaminin ko may galit ako sa pamilya nila, at di ko talaga sila mapatuwad at kahit ngayon."Matamlay ang boses ni mommy ng mga oras na iyon.  
"Mahihirapan kang tanggapin ang katotohanan kung malalaman mo talaga ang reason kung bakit tutol kami sa relasyon nyo ni Joseph.  
Di ko alam pero parang kinakabahan ako sa mga sinasabi ni mommy.  
"Bakit ayaw nyo pa pong sabihin iyon ha mommy?" sabi ko sa kanya  
"Noon 7 years old ka pa lang iyon din, nag karoon ng relasyon ang mommy ni Joseph at ang daddy mo"  
Di ako makapaniwala sa narinig ko na iyon, Ang daddy ko at ang mommy ni Joseph.

"Isa din sa dahilan kung bakit namatay ang daddy mo dahil din iyon sa mommy ni Joseph, magkasama sila noon, nag karoon ng car accident, naka ligtas doon ang mommy ni Joseph pero ang daddy mo hindi." Umiiyak na sabi ni mommy

Nakaramdam ako ng galit ng mga oras na iyon, gulong gulo din ako dahil sa mga nang yari, sa mga nalaman ko. Umiiyak lang ako sa kwarto ko.

Lumipas ang isang linggo, libing iyon ni Joseph..Tahimik lang ako ng mga oras na iyon. Nag iiyakan sila at ako tahimik lang naka tingin lamang.  
Pag katapos ng libing ay umalis na din ako, para pumunta sa ibang bansa……  
Pinilit kong tanggapin ang mga nangyari at kalimutan ang mga nalaman ko, at alam kong di ganon kadali iyon.


End file.
